Finnick and Renee Snow
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: The story of how Finnick falls in love with the daughter of President Snow.
1. The Start of Something New

**FINNICK**

I glanced at myself one last time in the mirror. My hair was perfectly in place, just like the Capitol women liked it. I heaved a long sigh before heading out. I was in the restroom of President Snow's mansion. I'd been invited to the grand ball that took place tonight. As soon as I stepped out, a large crowd of teenage girls gathered around me, gushing over how beautiful I looked. The washroom was the one place where I could get rid of all this. I made my way through them, flashing my most dazzling smile. That left them paralyzed and their wide eyes just glinted under the massive chandeliers. President Snow hadn't invited me so I could have fun, he'd invited me so I could meet his daughter and do my job. I hadn't met her yet; Snow wanted her not to arrive until midnight, when she turned 17. It was her birthday tomorrow and this party was in honor of that.

I groaned as I saw another crowd of older woman heading towards me. I had to get away from all this. I quickly searched for a means of escape but upon failure, I noticed the grand staircase heading up. So I walked, as fast as I could, and went upstairs. This area was currently off-limits but I had no other choice.

"Finnick, where are you going?" I heard a woman say.

So I turned to the nearest door, walked right in and closed it behind me. Then I heard a cough. I spun around and found myself staring at a girl.

**RENEE**

My stylist had tried his best to make me pretty but I think he failed miserably. First of all, he had done my hair up in a complicated bun with ribbons running through it. That didn't suit me at all, especially with what I was wearing. My little dress was too tight and I felt like I was wearing a corset. It was a puffy party dress, hot pink in color that didn't even come till my knees. There was a big black bow tied at the waist that was so tight it threatened to spill my insides out. The dress had sparkles at the bottom as if the color itself wasn't enough. I groaned. This sucked. I mean, I should have had some opinion in what I wanted to wear, being the president's daughter and all. But no sir no perks there. Sure, I looked gorgeous, pretty, and beautiful but not myself.

And if all that wasn't enough, when I zipped up my dress from the back, I heard the door someone and some random guy just walked right in.


	2. The Save

**FINNICK**

She raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Uh, I was looking for the bathroom" I said. She kept staring with that awkward look on her face.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"Odair. Finnick Odair" I replied. All the capitol people referred to me by my full name like I was an object, not a person.

"The Mentor?" She asked me and recognition passed on her face. Her tiny scrunched up expression relaxed a bit and said "Hey, the bathroom is over there"

I noticed that she didn't have an accent. In fact, her way of pronunciation was exactly like mine.

I relaxed a little too. No accent meant she didn't spend all her years in front of a mirror trying to make her every word come out as a purr, unlike the rest of the women here.

"You don't have an accent. Do you live here?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do" She replied in that small fragile voice again.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked her.

"Fixing my dress" She said, paused and said "The bathroom is over there"

I glanced to where she was pointing. What was she talking about?

Oh right, I'd given her that excuse.

"Thanks" I mumbled and headed towards it.

"Oh, Finnick! Are you in there?" A voice came. I spun around and a puzzled look fell upon the girl's face. Oh god, not again. They had followed me up till here.

I darted across the room, away from the door and was about to step inside the washroom. The girl just stood there, frozen, staring at me and then the weird purring coming from behind the closed door.

"Can you please…?" I hesitated and continued "tell her I'm not here?"

**RENEE**

I walked towards the door. This Finnick Odair person was strange. He wanted me to tell the beautiful capitol lady to go away. Why would he do that? Guys like him loved girls like her. But something told me that he was extremely different from what I had thought.

"Sure" I answered back and opened the door. I peeked out. Sure enough, a horde of capitol women were peering inside, trying to look past me but I blocked their way.

"Excuse me?" I asked them.

"Is Finnick Odair in there? Is my darling baby in there?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I cried out. Darling baby? God, what kind of people were invited to my party.

"Not that I know of" I said and their faces fell down. They turned and left. I somehow didn't feel bad for them.

I closed the door and turned around. Finnick had a smile on his face.

"Thanks" He said and grinned.

"You're welcome. Maybe you should leave now" I said and gestured towards the door. He nodded, slightly embarrassed and headed out. He turned and said "I didn't get your name"

I told him "Renee"


	3. The First Dance

_Author's Note: Okay, so I really appreciate all the reviews I got from __AmberFraser__ and __zZhell-butterflyZz__. Thank you guys so much. From now on, my chapters will be longer and more detailed. _

**FINNICK**

I walked out of the girl's room and headed downstairs. Thankfully, no women were waiting for my arrival. Renee. That was a really pretty name. I mean compared to what the Capitol names their kids, you know Shine, Diamond, Glimmer. She certainly didn't look in place. What could she be doing here, at the Capitol party? Her dress looked pretty expensive and her hair was in an intricate design. I felt myself blush. Was I really looking at her that closely?

President Snow interrupted my thoughts when he stepped up on the balcony and started "Welcome, citizens of the Capitol, victors, mentors and Finnick Odair"

Everybody glanced at me and I was forced to smile. No, not smile. Smirk. The room suddenly felt as if it shifted. I felt weirder. I didn't want to be here. At all. Then I saw her again. She stepped out next to President Snow. Then it dawned on me.

"Everybody, welcome my beautiful daughter, Renee!"

I gulped. She was his daughter? God, that was wrong. I mean, who the hell would have married Snow and raised a child with him?

Renee was trying to smile. What I could make out from here. She waved to the crowd and even blew a few kisses. I totally understood her pain.

**RENEE**

I stared at all the faces looking up at me when I spotted Odair from earlier. He was surrounded by plenty of girls, guess my saving him from them didn't work after all. I wondered what Dad had got me this year. He always goes out of his way to get me the biggest gifts ever. I was excited to see what I had got today. Or tomorrow. When I would be officially 17.

Dad took my hand and led me down the grand staircase where I could hear a lot of hoots and whistles as I revealed my dress. I had wanted a gown or sweatpants but they stuffed me in this balloon of a dress. It was so short, I blushed. My hair was unsuccessful since strands had already started to come out.

"Dad" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"What did you get me this year?" I asked him, my voice low and loud at the same time so he could hear me over the crowd.

"You'll love it sweetheart" He said and I smiled. Maybe a new stereo or anything on which I could listen to music. Or it could be that amazing set of sneakers I saw in District 5. I hoped it was either of those. I didn't want anything else.

Dad led me through the crowd, introducing me to tons of people, and then he finally walked with me to Odair.

"Hey" I said to him.

"You know him?" Snow asked me. I mean, dad. I nodded. He looked confused.

"It's a long story sir" Odair added. I glanced at him.

"So did you want me to introduce to him or..?" I asked dad.

"Darling, you don't understand. This is your present"

**FINNICK**

I was almost surprised when I saw her reaction. Her eyes didn't light up or anything, her lips didn't spread out into a smile. Instead, she raised her eyebrows again and looked at President Snow. She whispered something in this ear. I wonder what she was saying. Probably excited that I was her present.

"Finnick" President Snow said to me and I smiled at her "Would you care to have the first dance?"

What else was I supposed to say? If I said anything other than yes, what's left of my family would be gone too.

"Sure" I said and smiled again. Renee just stared at her father. She had a weird, crazed look in her eyes. I wonder what was going on in her head.

I stepped towards her and kept a hand on her waist. She was looking at her feet. Not like I cared anyway. I had gotten used to having these kinds of encounters without feeling anything. She lifted her hand and my fingers entwined into hers. The music began and the floor cleared. Everybody wanted to see this. She was still looking down. I glanced at Snow and saw an angered look in his eyes. Damn it. What else could I do?

I said to Renee "Hey, you can look up you know. Everybody wants you to"

She shook her head.

"Hey, it's all right. There's nothing to be scared of" This was useless. I just wanted this to be over with.

"Come on" I said again.

**RENEE**

I didn't want to, but Finnick, my father and the rest of the Capitol wanted a good dance. So I lifted my eyes up and saw Finnick. His eyes actually. And that's when I noticed how very attractive he was. Just like everybody thought. He had deep sea green eyes and a great physique. That's how he won the games. His looks. We twirled around for what seemed like ten more minutes and then I could finally step away. I was so glad that it was over with. Finnick took my hand in my hands and kissed it. I could tell he didn't want to. Then why was he? And what the hell did my dad mean about him being my present?

What was going on?


	4. The Real Plan

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. Thanks so much! I really loved them and I'm so happy that you want me to continue. Thanks __Defying Gravity9__ and zZhell-butterflyZz_

**RENEE**

"Dad" I said and made my way to him. "What is Finnick doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You know, you said he was my present. What did that mean?" I asked him again.

"Sweetheart, you'll find out. Right now just enjoy your party" He told me and nudged me away. Why wouldn't he just say it? Did Finnick have my present? Did he arrange for the stereo or the sneakers? I guess I would just ask him.

I started to look for him but there was too much crowd.

God, I didn't know half the people at my own birthday party.

Then suddenly, there was a loud sound and I glanced up. There were fireworks forming the words "Happy Birthday Renee"

It only stayed up for a ten second period but it was beautiful. Everybody started clapping and hugging me and kissing me. I didn't like that bit at all. I was just trying to get through but I had to embrace every single person I passed.

Then someone else hugged me and it felt a lot warmer than the previous ones. My heart skipped a beat. I pulled back and it was Odair. He smiled at me and said "Happy Birthday Renee"

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure" he said and smiled again.

"What did my dad mean?" I asked him. His face fell and his charming smile disappeared.

"He didn't tell you?" He said and his voice fell down to a hushed whisper.

"Tell me what? I asked him.

He hesitated but then said "Come here" he took my hand and led me towards a room.

"Finnick, what is this about? Do you know something I don't?"

"Oh yes, Do I" He said. What did that mean?

He closed the door behind me and started "Look, there's a lot of stuff that you don't understand. Right now, you're young. And your father must have some reason to keep everything from you. Maybe he's trying to-"

And then he cut off, his gaze moved from me to something behind me. What the hell had he just said?

"Trying to do what?" I asked, impatient. His gaze was still fixed. I turned and saw a tiny camera there.

"We can't talk here. It's not safe, Renee" He said, he looked scared. I couldn't help but notice that when he was with me alone, he was different compared to how he behaved with the women. Trying to be all charming and a douche.

But I could see how gentle he was really. And then what happened next totally changed that. The door opened a peek and Finnick pushed me against the wall. He leaned in and I was thought he was going to kiss me but before he could do something, I heard a voice.

"Uhm, Renee sweetheart. I'm glad you're having fun but you should go to cut the cake" It was my dad.

"Uh, sure" I said and looked at Finnick. He looked embarrassed, or was he? Was he pretending?

His eyes were fixed on mine as I walked out awkwardly after slipping from his grip.

**FINNICK**

One second later and she would be dead. Not by me. But by her father. If she found out what he was doing, I was certain he wouldn't spare her life either. I don't think she knew what he had done to her mother when she found out.

All the secrets he hid behind those snakelike eyes of his.

I was so angry at him. He'd invited me so I could be a gift to her daughter but it was clear she didn't want me no more than I wanted her.

Snow couldn't know that. If I failed to do my job, he would hurt Mags. He couldn't touch me since he had already done the worst.

So I had pretended to kiss Renee but I think he understood. I mean, she had an awkward expression on her face when he walked in.

If he found out what we were actually doing in there, it would be very dangerous for all of us.

"Finnick" He said, his eyes boring into mine.

"What is it, President Snow?"

"What was going on here?" He asked.

"I was doing my job sir. What you had asked me to do" I said.

"You were?" He asked "Certainly didn't seem like it. Finnick listen, you can't tell her why you're doing that. If you do, that sweet little grandma of yours wouldn't be recognizable to you"

Mags.

"So what am I supposed to say if she asks?" I asked him.

"Tell her you're attracted to her" He said simply. I tried to say something but he walked away. Then he turned and said "If you can't be with my daughter, just remember what happened to Annie. That same thing will happen with …Mags, is it?"

My blood froze. I can't believe he could just threaten me so frequently and get away with it. And he mentioned her. She was off-limits to him.

Just hearing him say her name made me angry.

I sighed and went to look for Renee. I had some convincing to do. What kind of a father was he? I mean, I still don't understand the point between why he wants me to be with Renee. But it's probably because, frankly speaking, I'm the most attractive man in Panem and if Snow wants his daughter married…

I couldn't believe it. He was using me. Again.

Having Renee have a wedding with me would be great for the districts. Their rebellion would die down over the excitement of the grand wedding.

That is what he wanted all along, didn't he? For the rebellion to go away, any sparks that still might be left. Apparently, hosting The Hunger Games wasn't enough. The people weren't naive; they knew when someone was messing with them.


	5. The Reveal

**RENEE**

I cut the cake and forced a smile. This was insane. What was going on? I was so confused. Everything Odair said about it not being safe. Safe from whom? Who the heck wanted to hurt me and why? I had never purposely hurt anybody. Maybe they did cause of my father. Because he was so powerful. I still didn't understand. My father was such an amazing person, why would anybody want to hurt me? He'd always taken care of me since my mother died so mysteriously.

I never really asked what happened to her and he never told me.

Anyway, I spotted him in the crowd. He had some explaining to do. So I went to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Renee, hi" He said.

"Finnick, what the hell happened in there?" I asked him.

"Uh, Renee. It's getting late. I should really get back to my hotel" He said.

"It's 1 am. You can stay awake a little longer" I said. He had to tell me. I mean, the suspense was killing me.

"What did my father say to you in there? Why did you pretend to kiss me? Who am I not safe from?" I asked him in a row, tugging at his arm like a whiny brat.

He was clad in a white t-shirt, a wide belt and leather pants. That must be so uncomfortable.

"Just leave me alone, okay!" He said. He almost yelled it in my face. I got taken aback. I guess he saw the hurt look in my eyes so he apologized and then he left.

I shrugged and saw dad staring at me. If Finnick didn't tell me, he had to. So I walked over to him and he took my hand and pulled me away from the crowd. Why did everybody keep doing that?

"Dad, tell me what's going on" I said.

"What the hell is your problem Renee? I told you to leave it alone, to steer clear of it but you couldn't, could you? You just had to go to Odair and ask him irrelevant questions!"

People were screaming at me a lot today. And then he slapped me. Hard across the cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes because it hurt too much, not emotionally but physically. Emotionally, I still couldn't believe he'd just done that.

My cheek throbbed with pain as I stepped back, I didn't want him to hurt me again. And then he started screaming again.

For a minute, I thought he would realize his mistake, hug me, kiss me and everything would be all right. But that certainly wasn't the case today.

Great way to start my first day as a 17 year old.

**FINNICK**

I looked through the crack of the door and saw President Snow hit his daughter. Ouch, that's got to hurt.

I had planned to go back to the hotel but I stayed to apologize again to Renee. She didn't deserve this. Her dad obviously wasn't making it better for her. I mean, gosh it was her birthday today. Cut her some slack.

I knew I shouldn't have done what I did but I did. It might have been really dangerous and stupid. It's just, when I saw Snow head closer towards her; I couldn't let him hit her again. So I kicked the door open and barged right in.

**RENEE**

I was still trying to get over the fact that dad hit me twice. My lip was bleeding. So it was even harder to believe when Finnick Odair opened the door and walked right in.

Oh My God.

What was he doing in here? I shot him a confused look but he looked straight at President Snow.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here like this?" Snow asked him, stepping towards him.

"Dad" I said.

"Sir, I think I have the right" He said.

The right? What was he talking about?

"What right?" Dad asked him.

"You cannot hurt Renee, sir" He said and stood in front of me. Like a barrier between me and dad.

"Why not, Finnick?"

"I won't let you" He said.

_What? _What was up with Odair? He was acting so weird.

"Is that right? And why won't you let me hurt her?" Dad asked him.

Odair paused for a moment before speaking. Like he was thinking. And then he finally said

"Because…" He hesitated again.

Because what?

"Because I'm in love with her"

_What?_

**FINNICK**

As soon as I said it, I could see it in his eyes. He would let her go. And me too. I did what I had to do. What he had wanted me to do.

President Snow smirked and left. Thank god. If I hadn't intervened, he'd have killed her too.

I turned and looked at Renee.

For the millionth time today, she had her eyebrows raised.

"Uh" I said and then Renee interrupted "Thanks"

"What?"

"Thanks for coming in and you know, saving me" She said. Her lip was bleeding.

"We'd better get that fixed before anybody sees" I said. She nodded and said "I'm going to get out of these clothes"

She went towards the restroom.

I was glad. Glad that I had the right state of mind to say what I did because if I hadn't, well, it was pretty clear she'd be on the floor dead rather than walking around here right now.

She came out in flannel pajamas. I grinned. She looked so different. She stepped towards me and sat down on the bed.

I sat down next to her and cleaned her chin. It had blood all over it. Damn, Snow was pretty strong.

Now that all her make-up was off, and she wasn't wearing that ridiculous dress, she actually looked really pretty.

"What a great way to start my new year" She said to me and I smiled.


	6. The Secret

**RENEE**

Finnick helped me wipe the blood from my chin away. He wet a towel and started cleaning around it. I winced as the hot water touched my wound. How could Dad be so strong with just a whack of his hand?

"Are you okay now?" Odair asked me. I nodded. He was really kind.

I can't believe he said that. He didn't even know me, how could he possibly _love_ me?

"Good, I should really go. It's getting late" He said and got up.

He started to make his way to the door and looked back at me again. He smiled.

And that was it.

**FINNICK**

I shouldn't have. I gave her that look as I glanced back at her and I could see it in her eyes. My smile did a lot of things to people. One time in the capitol, a teenage girl came running up to me, I gave her my traditional Finnick Odair laugh and she literally fainted, in front of me. That was crazy.

But Renee was different right? She wouldn't be enchanted by it? She obviously wasn't like the other capitol women.

Her eyes were wide open as she looked back at me. I don't know what she could have possibly been thinking. She got up from the bed and walked up to me. Every step she took was cheerful. Like she was almost bouncing or floating towards me. Her pajamas were purple striped with white. She looked incredibly cute as she made her way to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Look, I'm sorry" She said. "Sorry for earlier. I was being harsh with you; I thought you were some capitol puppet douche. But you're not"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked her and she laughed. So much like someone I used to know.

**RENEE**

His face changed. After he asked me if I was trying to make him feel better, all the emotions from his face wiped out and he stared at me expressionless.

"What is it?" I asked him. I hope it wasn't what I said.

"I just…need to go" He said and ran out, slamming the door behind. What was up with him?

Anyway, I couldn't believe what was going on in my head. When he smiled. It was just so, weird. I finally understood. Understood all of the women who were crazy about him because he really was amazing. His smile wasn't what made my heart flutter; it was the humbleness, the kindness behind it.

I glanced at my watch. It was 2 hours past midnight; I really needed to get some sleep so I crept into bed.

**FINNICK**

Annie. That was who she reminded me of. That moment when she laughed, I knew it. President Snow didn't just want me to marry his daughter, he wanted to torture me.

Because his daughter, looked exactly like Annie. She had the same frizzy red hair, the gorgeous blue eyes and a beautiful look about her.

I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. I made my way to my hotel and when I stepped into the lobby, I saw a line of Capitol women. I knew too well what they were here for and tonight I just wasn't in the mood.

But I couldn't sneak past them and I had nowhere else to go. I guess I would just spend the night at the bench outside since I would rather freeze to death than be with all those ridiculous people.

I doubled back and went to find a place to sleep for the night when I spotted the fountain. That was my favorite part of the capitol. It reminded me so much of my home.

The sea, the saltwater, the fish.

The fountain was a beautiful piece right in front of President Snow's mansion. I obviously couldn't sleep here so it would be better if I just cleared my head before going to meet all those ladies. I walked towards it when I saw that someone was already there.

It was Renee. She was sitting on the ledge with her feet in the water.

**RENEE**

"Renee?" I heard someone. I turned around and saw Odair. Hadn't he gone to his hotel?

"Hey, weren't you sleeping?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep" I replied "What about you?"

"Uh, me too" He said.

"Then why aren't you at the hotel?" I asked him. He sighed and sat down next to me. He rolled up his pants and dipped his feet into the water.

"Renee. I'm going to tell you since you obviously won't leave me alone until I do" He said and looked at me.

"Okay" I said. Yes! He would finally tell me what the heck happened tonight.

"But you can't say anything about it to anyone. Especially your father. Please promise me you won't tell him anything" He said and held my hands.

"I promise" I said.

"He's not who you think he is. He's much more"

I didn't reply, I just listened.

"Your father, ever since I won the Games he's been making me do stuff for him" He told me. Stuff like what?

"You know, uh the women here really like me. And I'm plenty attractive" He said really slowly as if he knew that it would be hard for me to register.

"He makes you do that?!" I cried "Why? Why do you even listen to him?"

"Last time I didn't, he killed my family. He killed someone very close to me and now he's threatening to do it again"

I couldn't believe this. This wasn't possible. Why would dad do this to Odair? He had never did anything wrong.

"He killed them?" I asked. Tears started to form in my eyes "And he forced you?"

Odair just nodded.

"And…" He started to say but then he stopped.

"What, Finnick? Tell me!" I said and pulled at him.

"He was responsible for _her_ death" He blurted out.

It took me a little time to realize who he meant by_ her_. My mother.

I let out a little gasp and tears ran down my cheeks "How can you be so sure?"

"I am, Renee. It cost me my family and it cost you yours. It is his entire fault. He's not who you think he is" He said.

This couldn't be true. This was not possible. Dad loved Mom, he would never hurt her.

"This isn't possible" I squeaked out. Odair just looked at me, with sympathy. I trusted him.

"I need to go" I said and got up.

"No you can't tell him Renee. He'll kill you too" Odair said and immediately got up after me. I stepped out of the fountain and started to run towards the house.

"Renee, don't!" Odair cried after me and caught up to me. He pulled me back towards him and said "You absolutely cannot, Renee. He'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" I yelled at him "My whole life has been a lie"

"It's not your fault Renee. Please don't do this" He was almost begging me. God.

"What is going on here?"

We both froze. I turned and saw a Peacekeeper.

He stepped towards me and said "Is there a problem, Ms. Snow? Is Mr. Odair troubling you?" I saw him reach for his gun inside his pants. No way.

"No, of course not" I blurted. I took Odair's hand and went inside.

"That person was ready to shoot you, Finnick" I whispered to him as we hurried through the hallways up to my room.

My birthday party had ended long ago. It's not like I even cared.

"I know" Odair said as he followed me. Well, he didn't really have a choice, I was dragging him with me.

I reached my room and burst open the door.

"Look, Odair. I'm sorry I freaked out earlier but if-" I paused because Finnick wasn't looking at me. He was looking at something behind me. Someone.

I spun on my heel and saw dad standing there.

My blood froze and I clutched Finnick's hand even tighter.


	7. The Dream

_**So guys, I got no reviews for my previous chapter which was the hardest to write. But I'll survive. Please review! It takes really long to do this so please just tell me what you think about it.**_

**FINNICK**

I felt her grip on my hand tighten. She was scared. I was too. But for some reason, not for my life, but hers. I had never worried about someone so much since Annie. Mags even.

"Dad" She whimpered "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you actually. Why do you have that look on your face?" He asked, perfectly calm. For a second I thought she would tell him.

"You hit me dad. You _hurt_ me" She spoke up. I pulled her a little closer towards me. I had no idea what President Snow would do now, what he was capable of. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

"Yes, I was here because of that. Finnick Odair, would you mind giving us a moment alone?" He asked me.

I looked at Renee. At her wound above her lips and at how fragile she was.

"No" I said. Might have been the wrong thing to say but I was scared he would hurt her. Even more, that she would spill her guts and then she would really be killed.

"Excuse me?" He asked again.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you again" I said. I was shaking but I hoped I was clear and stern. Renee glanced at me. I wonder what she made of all this. She knew that I didn't actually love her so this had to be confusing for her. It was even more conflicting for me.

"Very well" President Snow said and smirked. Was this all a test? To see if I would open up about my real feelings for her? Which was, as far as I knew, nothing?

He left the room without another word.

"That was close" I muttered.

**RENEE**

"Yes it was" I said. My palm was getting all sweaty so I quickly pulled my hand back and wiped it on my pajamas.

He looked at me doing that and stifled a laugh.

"What?" I asked him, hurt, kind of.

"Nothing" He said, still smiling.

"Thank you Finnick for everything" I said "I guess you'll be returning to the district tomorrow"

"Yes I will" He said "And Renee, what we talked about-"

I cut him short "I know Odair. I'm not going to tell anybody okay?"

"All right" He said and left. I sighed. What was I going to do now that I knew what dad had done?

I made my way to my bed and slipped in the covers. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

**FINNICK**

Tonight was my last night at the Capitol, fortunately. I just had to get through. I went to my hotel, a large building made entirely out of glass. The women were still there, half of them so sleepy they looked unconscious.

When I entered the lobby, there was a ripple of gasps and giggles. They were all awake now.

Damn it. Just one more night. That was the only thing that kept me going.

_Next Day_

I woke up with a start. I had had another nightmare. This one was different from the others.

Renee was there. She was standing over a lifeless body with a knife in her hand. She had blood dripping from her teeth. She was dressed in a silver night dress. She looked menacing as she lifted the knife to her lips and licked the blood. Then President Snow appeared.

"It's done. I did the job" She said to him, laughing hysterically over the body. I walked towards it and saw that it was Annie. Annie's corpse.

And that was the part where I woke up.

Could that really have been true? Could Renee have killed Annie? I tried to remind myself that it was just a dream but somehow that image kept coming back in my mind. I shook that thought out of my head because I didn't believe Renee could hurt anyone.

**RENEE**

Finnick. That's what I was dreaming about when the door to my bedroom burst open and dad stepped in.

I sat straight up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I covered myself up with a sheet even though I was clothed. My cheeks were bright red.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's your birthday sweetheart. Come to have your special breakfast"

Was it all a lie? Everything he said to me about my mother's death? About how she died. I had to know the details but there was nobody I could trust. No peacekeeper knew, no avox could talk, no mentor knew. All that left was my Dad. And Seneca Crane.

When I was young, I used to have a crush on him. That was until he grew his weird beard and became evil. Though the latter I had just realized yesterday.

I had to find him today and get some answers. I got out of bed and draped myself in a purple bathrobe. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was standing over there with pancakes in his hand. He smiled at me. Gosh.

I tried to smile back, during the meal, his kisses, but all I could think of was Seneca.

As soon as I was finished, I ran outside of the house and went up to his.

**FINNICK**

I smiled as I saw the approaching district. I had almost reached District 4. The ride from the capitol to here wasn't that long but it had seemed long to me because I couldn't wait to reach.

That picture of Renee with a bloody knife was still etched in my mind when I got off the train, went to Mag's house to make sure she was okay, went to my own home in the Victor's Village. But I still couldn't get rid of that dream.

**RENEE**

I knocked softly on the door at first. Then I knocked louder. The door opened and he peeked out.

"Hello beautiful" He said and opened the door wider and I stepped in.

"I'm going to make this quick so answer me" I said without saying hi to him.

"I know my dad had something to do with mom's death. He got her killed. So I have a question. If dad was responsible, then who was the girl that-?"

Seneca's eyes widened as he pulled me away from the doors and windows and said "What?! Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources. Now tell me" I said, not a bit of remorse in my voice. "Who was the female I had killed?"

"That was, an enemy of your father. We needed to get rid of her" He said, pausing after every word.

"Who was she, really?"

"She wasn't the one who assassinated your mother; she was just another random citizen that needed to get dumped. So your dad made it that way" Seneca said, staring right through me.

"So I killed an innocent girl?" I asked. He slightly nodded. I tried to hold back my tears.

When I had asked what happened to my mother, dad told me a girl was involved. That he saw that girl kill mom in front of his own eyes so I got angry, and I went to talk to her but things got out of hand and I accidently stabbed her. I was too angry, sad and drunk.

But I never felt too bad about it. She killed my mom, she deserved to die.

Until Now.

"Who was she?" I asked again.

"Her name was Annie"


	8. After 2 Months

_**Author's Note: I'm skipping forward guys because I don't want to unnecessarily drag it. So review your thoughts, suggestions and any ideas that you think I should put in my story! Btw guys, the quarter quell has already happened and Mags had survived it. She was rescued just as Finnick was.**_

_**2 Months later, they're in District 13. Now my story will not be related to ANY events of Mockingjay.**_

Just a quick recap to fill in the time gap:

Finnick went back to District 4 and refused to return because he did not want to marry Renee forcefully. He told Snow that he was quitting the job and as a result, Snow had District 4 destroyed and Mags killed.

Finnick was deeply affected by it.

**FINNICK**

"We have to do something to him" I said, getting up and walking towards Katniss. She finished her soup and looked up at me "What Finnick? We can't hurt the capitol and certainly not President Snow"

I took the bowl from her and went over to Johanna. She kept it on the slab and said "Look, Odair. I know you've got a huge vendetta against him but what can we possibly do to him? He's invincible"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"President Snow might be invincible" Katniss spoke up "but his daughter isn't"

Suddenly I remembered my last week at the Capitol when I had met his daughter. President Snow had wanted me to marry her, to pretend I loved her but I up right said no. I didn't even care at that time if she got hurt by my actions or not and I still don't. I don't know how Renee felt about that, she didn't have any feelings for me, but she could have felt betrayed when I suddenly changed my decision and refused to come back to the Capitol. President Snow bombed my district and killed Mags and he couldn't do anything to hurt me anymore.

"His daughter" Johanna repeated.

I couldn't remember Renee at all. How she looked. Every time I tried to, I got an image of Annie in my mind which completely wiped out any memories I had of Renee. I just remember a fluffy pink dress.

Renee never made any TV appearance after her birthday so it didn't help.

"You know her, right? What's her name?" Katniss asked me,

"Renee. I only spent one day with her, no I don't know her" I snapped back at her.

"Jesus, relax. You were about to marry her and you didn't even know her" Johanna said. She wasn't asking me, it was clearly a statement.

"And I said no and look what happened" I said to her. They both stared at me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized "I just…forget it. What do you want to do?" I asked them.

"Nothing that concerns you Finnick" Johanna said.

'What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll talk to her and see if she can convince her dad to do something, anything. Or maybe she can even help us kill him" Katniss told me "Okay?"

"Okay"

**RENEE**

I glanced at myself in the mirror and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't believe what was happening. This uprising that had rocked the districts. I wish I could do something about it but I really couldn't. Patricia popped in and said "Hey, Renee, sweetheart. You should really get ready. You're going to be live in all the districts"

"Yeah what's left of them" I muttered. She heard it anyway and said "Oh, Renee"

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. I just really don't agree with what Dad is doing. If only there was a way I could stop him" I said softly.

She walked up to me and kept her hands on my shoulders. She looked at us in the mirror and said "That is not your job Renee. To worry. You should be grateful that we're all safe and sound. What you need to worry about is what shade of lip gloss I put on you"

I stifled a laugh "That's so trivial compared to what's happening"

"You should get dressed" She told me and brought in a huge packet "Today you will be live on TV. You have to look your best"

After about an hour, I was ready.

"You look really amazing, Renee" Patricia told me as I stepped out of my room.

"Can I look at myself?"I asked her. She shook her head and grabbed my arm and started dragging me. I tried to catch a reflection of myself but I was unsuccessful.

"What if I don't look good? Just a peek, come on" I whined. She shook her head again and we paused right before the staircase.

"You're on your own from now on, okay? Just keep your head help high like you don't care and they're all beneath you. I know you pity them but don't show it. Please don't" She ordered me. I nodded and started to step down when she suddenly caught me back.

"And Renee, please don't trip"

**FINNICK**

"Come on Fin" I heard Johanna call me. I stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. I ran up to Katniss and her in the room. They were sitting in front of a TV.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Your Renee is going to make an appearance. Moment of truth guys. This is when we figure out if she will actually be resourceful" Katniss replied.

"She isn't _my_ Renee" I mumbled and took a seat next to them.

The Capitol anthem started playing and all the important people appeared, descending down the very staircase I had used as a means of escape from the capitol women 2 months ago. The one that had led me to her.

"Here she comes" Johanna said and drew in a breath as a young girl stepped up.

That's when it hit me and all my memories of her ca me back. My previous ones with her were faceless but she started to climb down. I wondered how I could possibly forget her.

Johanna exhaled. No, she let out a long _sigh_ as Renee started to descend. So did everyone else in the Capitol. It's like I could hear it over here. I held my breath too, as the prettiest girl I had ever seen appeared on TV.

She stood at the top step in a snow white dress that ran from the bottom of her knees to the top of her chest. It was adorned with lace that wound around her skirt. The dress was sequined all over which reflect all the lights in the room. Its rich champagne color glistened under the huge lights. It was strapless which showed off her collarbones and petite shoulders. She smiled as she reached the end of the staircase and joined her father.

"Whoa" Katniss finally said, breaking our silence.

"Yup" Johanna added "She's poison"

"What?" I cried turning towards them.

She wasn't the prettiest girl ever; I can't believe I thought that. I guess it was just the heat of the moment.

"She's poison Fin, don't you see? She's dressed in diamonds and all that glamour while they're bombing our homes" Johanna said "We have to punish the Capitol soon"

"So what does she have to do with that?" I asked them. Johanna looked at Katniss and I could tell something was up.

"Nothing Finnick, she has nothing to do with it" Katniss assured me though I still wasn't convinced.

**RENEE**

I was glad as soon as the ceremony was over. I ran to my rooms and was almost about to strip off my dress when I heard a sound. I turned and asked "Anybody there?"

Obviously, no one answered. So I undid my hair and took off my necklace then I felt a tight hand grasp me from behind. I screamed as it covered my mouth. I bit down on it but it didn't do anything. The person who was holding me twisted my arm and I let out a cry. Then something hard hit me on the head. And I blacked out.


	9. The Prisoner

**FINNICK**

I jolted upright in bed. I had had a nightmare, again. This time about Annie. It was getting annoying now; I mean I had survived the horror, why did I have to face it all over again?

"Finnick" Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said and lifted myself from the bed. I grabbed a t-shirt and wore it before going to open the door. It was Johanna.

"Heya, Finnick. Good Morning" She said to me, smiling.

"Hi, why do you look so happy?" I asked her straightforwardly. She made a face and said "I've got you a present"

"What?" I asked her.

"Just get to the freaking point, Johanna" Katniss said and joined us in my bedroom.

"Okay fine. I just thought we should just show it to him since he already looks very happy and when he sees it, he'll be gleeful!" Johanna cried and clapped her hands. This was not like her at all.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Aw, Fin. You're so adorable" She said and leaned in to kiss me.

I pushed her away and sputtered out the words "Are you drunk?!"

"No, she's happy. You've never seen her like this before because she's never been this happy" Katniss added, clearly irritated by Johanna's antics.

"Come on, come see for yourself" Johanna said in a sing song voice and grabbed my hand. She fit her fingers into mine and started leading me away from the bedroom.

"Johanna. Let him go alone" Katniss said and pulled her away from me.

"Go where? What the heck are you guys talking about?" I asked them. Johanna laughed again and opened a door. The door to the basement.

"Go on" Katniss said and nudged me forward. I went downstairs and switched on the lights.

There, right in front of me, was a person. He was gagged, his hair was all over his face and he looked unconscious. He had a bloody nose and his clothes were smeared with dirt. I walked closer towards him and bent down to his level. I took his chin in my hinds, removed his blindfold and saw it. That was not just some person.

It was Renee Snow.

**RENEE**

I didn't remember anything. I was feeling so weak and my eyelids felt like lead, too heavy for me to even open them. Whenever I tried, I would just see some blurred shapes like amoebas in front of my eyes. They would move back and forth. I would open my mouth to talk but my lips stayed shut. None of it made any sense at that moment. People were screaming. At me? I'm not sure but they were yelling at something. I couldn't see or talk and I could only hear snippets of conversations.

"What made you think that you had the…"

"No, she is not our responsibility. Finnick, if even for one…"

"What do you mean that you think that you care about her? Do you even know that…"

I was tired and weak. I had no idea where I was or how I even got here. I didn't recognize any of the voices or names. I was confused. So, so confused.

**FINNICK**

I could barely eat lunch that day. Johanna and Katniss had no problem finishing up their dishes. I twirled my fork around and around. What had they done?

"Just please explain to me again why you have Renee as your prisoner" I said, trying to calm myself down.

When I'd found Renee, it's like something clicked inside of me, I got so angry at Johanna and Katniss for what they had done. We argued for about an hour before my throat was so dry, I had trouble breathing.

"Finnick. Look at me" Johanna said and took my hand into hers. I quickly pulled my hand away. She sighed and said "Finnick, she is poison. She is the daughter of the president"

"She is the daughter of the president" I repeated. "He'll kill you guys" Johanna continued, oblivious to my response "She is the offspring of President Snow. The very same Snow who had Annie killed, who had Mags killed, who had your home destroyed, that fountain reduced to ashes"

"Shut up Johanna!" I screamed at her "Stop bringing Annie into this"

"Finnick" Katniss said her voice really low as she got up and came next to me "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked them. "Renee has nothing to do with Annie or Mags or District 4"

"Then you know nothing about her, Finnick. Renee has everything to do with that" Johanna said.

"What? Just because Snow is her father doesn't mean that she's-" I cut off because I heard a groan.

I turned three sixty in my seat and stared at the basement door.

"She's awake" Katniss said and we went downstairs.

**RENEE**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw sea green eyes looking into mine. If I hadn't been in such a screwed up state, I might have paused to admire their beauty.

"Renee" I heard.

My name. Green eyes was calling out to me. Suddenly, cold water was poured on my head, it trickled down into my dress and my eyes snapped open.

I was sweating profusely. Then I noticed the ropes on my hands, the gag on my mouth and three people in front of me.

Three victors. Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen and Finnick. Finnick Odair.

I let out a groan because I couldn't breathe properly. What with the cloth in my mouth and the water in my nose.

"She can't breathe, Katniss" Finnick said and removed the cloth from my mouth. I was cold. So, so cold. My white gown was all damp and wet, its itchy fabric clinging to my skin. Strands of my once-frizzy hair were coming all over me, sticking to my velvety face and coming in my mouth and eyes.

Finnick leant down over me and his hands went to the back of my head, to untie the gag. He took it off and that's when his fingers came in contact with my skin. A warm feeling radiated from where he had touched me and spread throughout my body. I was shivering.

"Are you okay, Renee?" He asked me, his eyes staring into mine. I tried to think of what he was saying to make sense of it but I couldn't. I was too captivated by his stare. My eyes widened more and I took in a huge breath because it felt suffocating.

"Renee?" He asked me again. When I didn't answer, he turned towards Johanna and said "What have you done to her?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to her" She whined.

"Then why isn't she answering?" He asked her.

"Maybe because she doesn't know what to say, with all that her father and she have been doing. She's speechless of course" Johanna added.

As soon as she said 'my father', I suddenly snapped back into my senses.

"I haven't done anything" I spoke up. They all turned to look at me. It was cold. So, so cold.

"She's freezing, Katniss. Give her something warm to wear. At least get her out of that gown" Finnick said.

"She's not our pet Odair. She's our captive. She's not getting any hospitality" Katniss said and walked away. So did Johanna.

"Let's go Finnick. Let's leave her alone with her thoughts and the rats. Maybe that will bring some sense into her" Johanna said.

Finnick was about to follow them but he stopped mid in his tracks. He turned and came back to me.

"Renee, I am so sorry for what they are doing but it is not my fault" He said softly "Please understand me. It's not my fault" He caressed my face with his hand and smiled.

"I know" I said.

_**Author's Note: Remember, Reviews are love! Put in your thoughts and any suggestions about the next chapter. I could use a few ideas! And thank you all for reading.**_


	10. The Revelation

**FINNICK**

"What's up?" Johanna asked me the next morning when she sat down next to me at breakfast.

"What's the big plan, Johanna?" I asked her. She looked up at me and made a disgusted expression while she swallowed cereal.

"Let it be, Finnick" She said, callously and took another sip of out of her bowl.

"Well, I want to know what you guys are planning. I mean, you can't just kidnap a girl and hold her forever" I said.

"Well, we're going to get her to confess up first then we'll think about later" Katniss said and sat down next to me.

"Get her to confess? You mean torture her?" I asked.

"Yeah, if she doesn't co-operate yes"

I stared at both of them in awe. I couldn't believe that they were actually serious.

"You're kidding right?" I asked Katniss "That is not the way we work. That's the Capitol"

"Let's go" Johanna said, ignoring me and made her way down to the basement.

I sighed and glanced at Katniss, what was wrong with her? Just because she lost Peeta didn't mean she had to do this?

I followed Johanna down.

Renee was almost sprawled on the floor, her white gown settling beside her in a heap. She looked terrible for someone so pretty.

She looked up at Johanna and whispered something. I went up to her and said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great" She squeaked.

"So…" Johanna revealed a knife from her pocket and wiped it on her sleeve; she knelt down and continued "you're going to tell us everything you know about the capitol"

"What do I mean? I know as much as you do" She said. Johanna didn't wait; I couldn't even react in time before she stabbed the knife into Renee's leg. She howled with pain and I rushed forward to her.

"Johanna!" I yelled at her as blood gushed out of Renee's wound and her white fabric soon turned red.

"Tell us now. How many people how you hurt? How many killed, left homeless, wounded?" Johanna asked her like a raving animal, one question after the other as she digged the knife deeper into the wound.

I wanted to slap her, kill her, shout at her even though I had known Johanna for years and she was a great friend. I didn't actually want to kill her but seeing her do that to Renee was pretty painful for some reason.

"Who have you killed in the past?!" Johanna screamed into her face.

"No one! I swear no one" Renee cried.

"You're lying" Johanna said and twirled the knife while it was still stuck in Renee's skin. She cried out in pain.

"Okay, but it was a mistake!" She yelled.

What? Renee killed someone?

"A mistake huh? How did that happen? Who was it?" Katniss spoke up, for the first time during the interrogation and stepped into the light.

"I thought she was someone else, it wasn't her. I swear I didn't mean to kill her" Renee yelled.

"Her?" I asked. Renee looked at me. It's like she had forgotten I was there because of course, if I am here why would I let this happen to her? But I was letting it happen.

"Her name was…" Renee trailed off into her thoughts but Johanna twisting her right arm brought her back. I felt a pang of guilt. No, not just a pang. I was feeling extremely guilty right now. I couldn't do anything tough.

"WHAT WAS HER NAME?" Johanna asked.

"Annie, her name was Annie. Annie Cresta"

**RENEE**

I cried out again in pain. This Johanna Mason was a real piece of work. I had no other choice but to spill about that girl. Annie.

As soon as I said her name, Finnick, Johanna and Katniss let out a little gasp at the same time. Finnick stepped back, he turned and ran upstairs.

Why would he do that?

"What happened?" I asked. My knee was searing up in pain.

"Annie Cresta. You don't know who that is?" Johanna asked me. I shook my head.

"That was Finnick's fiancée. You killed her" Katniss said.

I gasped a little myself. Finnick's fiancée? How the heck could this all be related to him?

"Yeah" She said "Have fun. And don't itch or you'll get infection"

And then they left me.

**FINNICK**

I was sitting on my bed. I didn't know why I wasn't feeling anything. Maybe I was in shock from the recent revelation.

"What's the plan?" I asked as Johanna stepped in. She kept a hand on my back and gave me a slight awkward hug.

"Finnick…"

"What's the plan?" I asked again.

"President Snow needs to be punished" Katniss added.

"What are you going to do about Renee?" I asked.

"We're going to execute her. On TV"


	11. The Execution

**_A/N: I can't even apologize enough for forgetting about this story for almost a month which is a lot in fanfic time! So anyway, I reread Mockingjay and I've got my obsession with Finnick back so here it is! And thank you for bearing with me and thanks for the couple of reviews I got:_**

**_VampWolf92: I don't intend to : )_**

**_DefyingGravity9: Aw, I love you! Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters and basically keeping me hooked on this story!_**

**_zZhell-butterflyZz- Thanks so much! I appreciate everything you've said._**

* * *

**RENEE**

I was still in pain from where Johanna had plunged that knife into my skin. I still couldn't believe it; I had killed Finnick Odair's fiancée. That seemed too coincidental to be true.

Maybe that was part of Dad's plan too. God, I hated him so much. He was killing innocent people every day and he didn't even seem remorseful.

Finnick must hate me by now; he must want to kill me. Annie Cresta was probably his one and only love and I had taken even that little spark of happiness away from him.

I heard the basement door open and Johanna came down. Damn it. I couldn't face her again. Finnick followed with Katniss on his steps. Why were they here, to make me feel guilty again?

I hated what I had become, killing an innocent, hurting someone who I deeply cared about. It was weird but when Finnick had held my face in his hands last night, I realized that I still had some feeling for me. 2 months ago, I'd found him plenty attractive what with his charming smile and saving me the damsel in distress. But now it hurt me so much to know that I had hurt him because I cared about him.

So much than I was used to and it sucked that he would never reciprocate the feeling because of Annie.

Katniss stepped up to me and tied my hands tighter.

"You're going to pay for what you've done" Johanna smirked and covered my eyes with a cloth. They both held each of my arms and lifted me up. They started guiding me up the stairs. I could feel Finnick's presence but I wish I could see him.

I wasn't even that scared about what they were going to do.

They led me through corridors and long paths where the cold floor stung my bare feet.

"Katniss don't" I heard Finnick. He was still with us. Don't what? Had he even a remote amount of compassion toward me?

"Finnick just stop it. You're the worst, you know? She kills your beloved and you still stand by her" Johanna said.

"Annie would've died anyway" He screamed. I felt them stop in their tracks and I stopped with them. Johanna let go of my arm and then Katniss gripped me tighter. They thought I would run.

"What?" I heard Johanna.

"Annie would've died sooner or later. President Snow wanted it, it would have happened! She was just a pawn in their games, nothing more! Just like you were Katniss! How would you feel us assassinating you right away without giving a thought to what your true intentions were?"

"Assassinate me?" I mumbled but that came out louder than I thought. Silence fell.

"Yes, we're leading you to your immediate death" Johanna bragged and gripped my arm again, squeezing it just a bit too tight.

"Ow" I said.

"You're hurting her" Finnick said.

"It doesn't matter; she'll be dead in two minutes"

* * *

**FINNICK**

I looked at Renee, all bloody. She didn't deserve this. My reaction was obviously unexpected but she didn't know what she was doing. She was being controlled by President Snow just like me except he was her father. She had no choice but to obey him. She didn't deserve being killed for a little fault.

"Katniss, Johanna. Let her go" I said in a commanding voice. They didn't stop. They kept taking her.

"What do you think we're doing, killing her because of Annie? No! We're killing her so it teaches President Snow a lesson! So he backs off! So he gets what he deserves!" Katniss cried

"But she doesn't'!" I yelled "Katniss let her go now! I don't want to hurt you"

"No" Johanna refused.

"How would you feel if I was taking Peeta to his death?!" I cried.

"That's nothing compared to this!" Katniss replied.

"It's exactly the same!" I said.

"How is it the same Finnick?" She said stopped turned around to face me and continued "I loved Peeta whereas you and Renee…" She trailed off.

"I care about her Katniss" I said slowly.

"You love her?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know" I muttered. Renee was still standing frozen in her tracks "But you're not hurting her again. She's gone through too much"

"I can't even believe you" Johanna said "Listen to what you're saying"

"I've thought through it overnight. I stayed awake all night to make myself understand!"

"Fine" Katniss said so low but I heard it "If you care so much about her"

Johanna gaped at her.

"Thank you" I said and rushed to Renee. I took off her blindfold. She scrunched her eyes so she could adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Renee" I started.

"Thank you Odair" She said and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?" I said into her ear.

"I can't believe this" Johanna said and walked away.

"I'm going to go tell them the execution's off' Katniss said and walked away too.

"Look, I'm sorry. So sorry about Annie. I can't even…" Renee said.

"I get it" I interrupted her.

"Why did you even do it? Save me?" She asked.

"We can talk about that later" I said and leaned in closer, kissing her.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Review! _**


End file.
